Ideas para historias, consejos, sugerencias, fragmentos narrados, etc
by SaiyajinSannin
Summary: Pequeña sección en donde se presentan ideas para futuras historias, así como se dan a conocer sugerencias, consejos y demás elementos para la ayuda mutua entre escritor y lectores.
1. Chapter 1

_**Queridos(as) lectores(as):**_

 _ **Buenas, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se presenta ante ustedes, basándome en una idea que me dio el lector y escritor "juanan231283" les presento este pequeño espacio en donde subiere "sinapsis" y "fragmentos" de las ideas que tengo para futuras historias, quiero involucrarlos más en estas por lo que si en un futuro llego a terminar las historias que llevo (las cuales son 2) en ese momento are uso de sus opiniones para poder desarrollar alguna de las que a continuación les presento. Sin más su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide y espero sus observaciones, claro si ven que las merezco.**_

 _ **PD: la mayoría son crossover, quiero experimentar mas con este enfoque, aun que no descarto para nada hacer "simples" de algún anime o manga en particular.**_

* * *

 _1\. Entre ninjas, entre guerreros -Nombre provisional-. [Crossover Dragón Ball/DBZ y Naruto]_

 _Idea central: Se desarrolla en un mundo completamente alternativo, comenzando poco después de la segunda guerra ninja, este mundo es uno en donde los Saiyajin son un clan de Konoha, pero sin el aditamento de su cola y siendo estos buenos y con chakra y no Ki, pero si con sus poderes normales y una barrera de sangre desconocida pero valorada en leyendas (El Súper Saiyajin). Goku nace de un matrimonio del clan (Bardock y Gine), tiene a su hermano mayor Raditz, al haber sido criado por sus padres, este Goku es completamente diferente al que todos conocemos, siendo menos inocente, un poco más inteligente pero sobre todo más consciente de sí mismo y de lo que le rodea, entra a la academia ninja, en donde conoce al prodigio de aquel entonces, Minato, convirtiéndose en amigos, pero también en rivales de forma inconsciente junto a una chica pelirroja (Kushina) que llega a la aldea, crean el "equipo Jiraiya", para después descubrir grandes misterios sobre el clan y el despertar de la leyenda Saiyajin._

Idea personal: Bueno durante el desarrollo de Los Ninjas Son, pensé en hacer solo una pareja en todo el fic y como sabrán aquellos que han leído en mi perfil, dicha pareja es Goku x Kushina, debo aclarar que la pareja de Minato y Kushina me gusta mucho, por supuesto, pero bueno, siendo un crossover no veo el inconveniente para "hacer volar la imaginación" y esta historia en caso de realizarse será eso mismo, una historia con acción y romance entre estos personajes, solo entre estos dos, adicionando claro otra chica para Minato, nada más.

Parejas: [Principal: Goku x Kushina] [Secundaria: Minato x ?]

* * *

 _2\. Problemas adolescentes -Nombre provisional-. [Crossover Dragón Ball Z y DxD]_

 _Idea central: Bueno en este fic me centrare completamente en el romance, de forma total así que bueno, no esperen encontrarse con hechos de DxD o Dragon Ball Z, simplemente son los personajes de estas dos historias, manejando la presión de la escuela y los asuntos del corazón, como así decirlo, se desarrolla en un mundo alterno completamente, nuestro protagonista es Gohan, quien su madre, Milk lo manda a estudiar a la preparatoria Estrella Naranja en Ciudad Satan, donde conocerá a Rias Gremory así como Akeno Himejima, las cuales comenzaran una "pelea" por el Son, el cual se verá atrapado en una decisión, si elegirla a ella, la bella presidenta de cabellos rojos o a su mejor amiga, la hermosa y deseada Akeno, desarrollándose un triangulo amoroso, que bien puede terminar con los tres felices o con los tres destrozados._

Idea personal: Esta historia nace a partir del mero hecho de expandirme a otras historias, pero haciendo uso de mis personajes favoritos de siempre, no es un harem, este fic no, pero no voy a negar que habrá tanto Gohan x Rias como Gohan x Akeno, encontrándonos con lo típico, peleas, discusiones, celos, lemon, amor, etc. Piensen en un "School Days" pero sin gore, asesinatos o Yanderismo extremo eso es demasiado loco para mi, así como que no lo estoy como para hacerlo jaja.

Parejas: [Principal 1: Gohan x Rias] [Principal 2: Gohan x Akeno]

* * *

 _3\. Jaiantojaiantodoragon (Dragón cazagigantes) -Nombre provisional- [Crossover Dragon Ball/DBZ y Shingeki no Kyojin (primer temporada)]_

 _Idea central: Goku (sin cola, ya que veo innecesario el Ozaru aquí sobre todo por que lo matarían en un dos por tres cuando volvería a la normalidad, osea de bebé o niño) cae en la tierra de Shingeki no Kyojin en donde es encontrado por el padre de Eren, siendo este criado y educado como hijo menor por su familia, al ser educado y tratado desde pequeño con el contexto del ataque de los titanes, este Goku posee muchos rasgos similares a los de su hermano "adoptivo" Eren, solo que conservara su tenacidad, inocencia (al menos en temas adultos, sobre todo los sentimentales) y sobre todo animo ante todos los retos o lucha, su sueño es convertirse en el "cazador de titanes" más fuerte que existe para de este modo poder acabar con dicha amenaza y que la humanidad pueda "emerger" y dejar de esconderse detrás de muros como su mismo hermano adoptivo dice, "como ganado"._

Idea personal: Recientemente me estoy viendo esta serie y se me ocurrió hacer un crossover de mi serie y manga favorita con ese fantástico mundo de gigantes, tal vez incluso podría incorporar a mi favorita personal de Dragon Ball FightersZ, es decir, la A-21 en esta historia, con el propósito de dejar la pareja canónica intacta aun que eso ya quedaría a discusión con quienes quisieran leer esta hipotética y futura historia, desarrollándose la pareja de Goku x A-21 (Jade) nada más, me gusta el harem, pero no es mi genero principal y no pretendo que lo sea.

Parejas: [Principal: Goku x presumiblemente A-21 (Jade) o ?] [Secundaria: Eren x ?]

* * *

 _ ***New*** 4 Legendary Hero -Nombre provicinal- [Crossover Dragon Ball GT (Universo alterno) y Boku No Hero Academia]_

 _Idea central: Gokú (GT) Después de estar varios años deambulando por los universos junto con Shen-Long, llega a un mundo en donde existen super humanos que se dedican a ser "Héroes", a hora aparenta tener 16 años de edad, cuando en realidad tiene 69 años. Las "peculiaridades" son los poderes de los habitantes de este interesante mundo al que el Son decide llegar. Después de ver que nadie puede hacerle frente a un monstruo viscoso, interviene al ver que es muy normal que personas aparentemente "heroicas" lo hagan, lo único que el Son no sabe es que esto sin dudas lo acareara a una vida extraña y emocionante en ese lugar, pues despertara la ambición del mundo al saber que el Saiyajin es sumamente poderoso sin tener un Quirk o una peculiaridad por no decir que esto mismo renovara el sueño de cierto chico de cabello verde._

Idea personal: He estado mirando este anime y la verdad aun que no me termina de agradar, seria interesante en el futuro hacer algún intento de Crossover entre DBGT Y este universo, no seria harem, por lo que si hay parejas, solo seria una y el resto acción, comedia y otros géneros menores. En cuanto a esta posible pareja, no se que chica podría ser apta para el Saiyajin, claro dejando en segundo plano el hecho de la familia del Saiyajin y esas cosas.

 _ **Por el momento son las historias que más retumban en mi mente jaja, claro también está la del crossover entre The Witcher 3 (juego) y Naruto, pero por a hora no revelare nada, más que un fragmento de lo que se desarrollaría, cualquier duda, sugerencia o recomendación sobre algún fic me lo pueden hacer saber por los review, PM o mi correo dedicado a los fic el cual encontraran en mi perfil de la pagina.**_

* * *

 **Fragmento: The Witcher: Shadows of Destiny.**

"…-"El mundo aguarda… Mi bebé, ya esta…"- una fina canción se comienza a escuchar en el lecho en donde valientemente soporta una madre con su hijo en brazos. -"Los lobos aullaran y Los monstruos guardan… El relámpago vendrá y los matara…No podrán, escapar, su destino siempre los alcanzara…"- ella también lloraba, mirando las pobres condiciones en las que estaba, nadie les quiso dar cobijo en esa fría noche, temblaba, su mirada estaba cansada, débil, somnoliento, intentaba callar el lamento de quien era su hijo, sus cabellos rojos como el fuego estaba completamente empapados, mientras su piel desnuda denotaba con claridad en las condiciones en la que aquella mujer estaba, su esposo, muerto, ahorcado por herejía, sentenciado a la vergüenza de la alta sociedad y enterrado en el olvido de las grandes dinastías Temerias, los Namikaze habían perecido, buscados, casados como viles vestías de carroña listas para ser devoradas y sentenciadas, el ultimo primogénito de los Uzumaki y Namikaze peligraba y junto a él, su madre, la ultima de la familia Uzumaki, lista para partir al otro mundo, pues una herida en su pecho lo denotaba… Sangre se miraba gotear por su espalda, mientras el frio de la parca la invitaba a dormir para ya no despertar.

Pequeñas y punzantes pisadas se escuchan, parecen pisadas de caballo, eleva la vista con las últimas fuerzas que le quedan después de una noche tormentosa y desesperante, tal vez la ultima en su vida… Un caballo con un hombre cabalga tranquilo, mientras entra a la pequeña aldea, el roció aun inclemente está presente, mas las fuerzas de la mujer ya mermadas están…

No puede ver su rostro, pues le cubre una gran y gruesa tela negra el cuerpo por entero, solo un par de botas con espuelas y un pantalón con mayas de metal es lo último que se puede ver.

-Por… Por favor…- suplica en el gélido frio de la mañana tormentosa, cuando la lluvia ya ha amainado. El voltea, pues el olor a sangre penetra con fuerzas sus fosas nasales, a un buen puñado de metros atrás, noto que la muerte estaba cerca, próxima, acechando y casando, justo como el mismo lo hacía cada vez que esa espada de plata que descansaba amarrada a su silla era tomada por sus hábiles y entrenadas manos, robustas y fuertes, listas para el combate en todo momento.

Nota la mirada suplicante de una mujer, con un bulto pequeño débilmente sujetado entre sus brazos, es noble, sus ropas lo dice, nunca se llevo bien con esas personas, a pesar claro, de tener a varios amigos en las altas alcurnias de Novigrado, Tretogor entre otras muchas ciudades del Medioevo. Esos ojos amarillos, parecidos a los de un felino molesto, una cara marcada y dura, cicatrices que van a lo largo de su frente, mejillas y cuello, abundante barba y un pelo blanco como si fuese nieve misma. Se queda parado, pues su caballo ya tenía un tiempo sin moverse, Sardinilla era su nombre, mejor dicho el nombre de ella, su yegua, identifico otro olor, un olor conocido y un poco desagradable a su olfato desarrollado, parecía que lo que fuese que traía en ese bulto había hecho sus necesidades en ese mismo momento, para después sentir como sus oídos eran resonados por lo que parecía un llanto de infante, desvelando lo que en aquel sitio se escondía, era un bebé…

-No puedo hacer nada por ellos…- se dijo así mismo, pues su camino era distinto al de aquella madre que suplicaba piedad por su único hijo.

-¡Se lo ruego…!- con sangre y barro en sus manos se arrastro varios centímetros más, suplicante, anhelante, completamente a merced de la inclemencia de la fría mañana, a sabiendas que ese acto acortaba su vida como mil cuchillos enterrándose en su cuerpo. -¡S-Sálvelo…!-

A pesar de ser llamado, mutante, engendro de magia impía e impura, sintió pena, sintió lo que ellos decían no sentir, compasión, al ver el acto desesperado de aquella madre que respiraba sus últimos instantes de vida, sus ojos estaban secos, pues ya no podía llorar, mas, sus labios se resecaban mientras intentaba saborear la más mínima cantidad de agua posible, pero ya era tarde y lo sabía.

Medito por unos instantes, instantes en los que la mujer quedaba sin conciencia a pies de aquel bulto que lloraba sin parar, como sintiendo que su madre le abandonaba, ese llanto seco que anunciaba la llegada de la parca a aquel lugar tan salvaje y vacio de toda civilización decente y respetable. Su yegua se movía, esperaba una respuesta de quien le montaba, frunciendo el ceño se quedo observando los charcos al pie del camino, mientras, al frente claras marcas de carreta se miraban, voltio a volver a la mujer aquella, la cual ya hacia inerte en aquel lugar, junto al bebé que no dejaba de llorar, después se lamentaría aquella acción, sin duda lo aria, termino por bajarse de su montura, solo para después dejar la capa que le cubría dejando ver su muy bien cernida y fiera armadura de cuero y maya metálica, ideal para estar protegido y moverse con rapidez, pues en su oficio era de extremo, necesaria tal movilidad. Termino de acercarse aquel lecho, destrozado y desprotegido de la inclemencia de la naturaleza, solo para ver a la mujer aquella, sin vida, sus ropas rotas y mugrientas denotaban las penurias que tal vez tuvo que atravesar para llegar a ese final tan deplorable, tan humillante para alguien como ella, pues se notaba el extracto social del que descendía, sin apenas expresar nada camino un poco más, sintiendo como el lodo pegajoso y asqueroso del lugar se unía a sus botas de también cuero, erguido completamente miraba al bebé que se asomaba entre las ropas en las cuales estaba envuelto, volvió a pensar, estaba analizando si dejarlo hay o salvarlo tal y como había dicho la que tal vez era su madre, el bebé no tenía ni si quiera el mes de nacido, pero aun así su mirada azul se alzo, notando la presencia tan imponente y aterradora de aquel extraño con ojos de serpiente que le miraba quieto en su lugar.

-Me voy arrepentir de esto…- se escucho a la par que el extraño se agachaba y tomaba entre sus manos al bulto con el bebé en él, le contemplo de cerca, notando su pequeño cabello rubio, que apenas le comenzaba a salir, esos ojos azules tan cristalinos como el brillo de cualquier lago en pleno día soleado así como esas marcas en sus mejillas propias de un felino, un lobo o un zorro. Volvía a suspirar, mientras sin querer llenaba sus pulmones del hedor por las necesidades hechas del infante, estaba acostumbrado a tan pestilentes olores, ¿Cuántas veces en el pasado había olido cosas peores? Muchas si le preguntaran, sin especificar el número, pues era sencillamente imposible calcular cuantas veces sus fosas nasales se llenaron de olores nauseabundos y aberrantes. Volvió a ver a la mujer, debía enterrarla, era un gesto que tal vez nadie tendría con el pero, aun así el era aun más humano que los mismos que lo tachaban de monstruo…"


	2. Fragmento piloto: Idea 1

**Entre ninjas, entre guerreros**

 _(Fragmento piloto, universo alternativo, algunas actitudes cambiadas levemente)_

* * *

Las viejas leyendas nos cuentas sobre la fundación de las cinco grandes naciones ninja… Guerras, destrucción, anarquía, desolación, entre todo ese caos de clanes habían tres que sobre salían por encima del resto, siendo que una generación de sus líderes fue la conocida como la "triple amenaza" pues cuando uno de esos ninjas aparecía en el campo de batalla la destrucción le acompañaba, así como el mismo respeto de todo su clan.

Son Yamoshi, Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara… Tres leyendas entre los ninjas, tres monstruos en el uso del Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y Genjutsu.

Su poder era tan grande que ningún clan rival se podía oponer a ellos, pero gracia al cielo, Yamoshi y Hashirama tenían un gran corazón, puro y noble que en un momento determinado pudieron unirse a los Uchiha para dar nacimiento a la idea de Hashirama, una aldea ninja en donde hubiera paz, en donde los niños pudieran escapar de todo conflicto y ya no pelearan.

Esa aldea fue conocida más tarde como la "Aldea escondida entre las hojas" siendo sus principales fundadores los monstruos antes descritos, por un lado la gran fuerza brutal, la habilidad innata para las técnicas de alto nivel de chakra, por otro el temible elemento madera, una habilidad de curación temible y cientos de técnicas, así mismo el tan temido Sharingan y las grandes habilidades combativas dieron inicio a la era ninja actual.

Durante sus primero años, Konoha gozo de gran prosperidad y pronto el resto del mundo ninja adopto el sistema militar que el país del fuego había iniciado con la instauración de una aldea exclusivamente ninja que velaba por proteger a la nación. En un principio los tres líderes de los tres clanes más fuertes de Konoha debatieron sobre quien debía ser el primer Hokage, si Hashirama, si Yamoshi o Madara, el primero alegaba que el puesto debía ser dado a Madara para que de este modo los aldeanos y demás personas de la aldea confieran más en los Uchiha, cosa que Yamoshi también aprobaba, siendo que este último era casi un hermano de Hashirama y Tobirama por las altas tradiciones que había entre los clanes Son, Senju y Uzumaki de la tierra del remolino.

Pero… Todo se fue a la basura cuando Madara traiciono a la aldea y se fue para después retar a Hashirama sin impórtale si también tenía que luchar contra Yamoshi, pues de los tres, sin dudas el Son era el más temible de todos, no obstante, la lucha fue diferente, siendo al final la batalla entre Madara y Hashirama siendo vigilados por el líder del clan Son.

-¡Hashiramaaaaa!-

-¡Madaraaaaaa!-

-¡Yamoshiiiiiii!-

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

* * *

Décadas después: Konoha.

Los rayos del Sol daban en toda la aldea de la hoja, la tranquilidad se comenzaba a respirar después de que amenas unos meses atrás la segunda guerra mundial ninja terminara gracia a la victoria de Konoha sobre la roca y el rayo firmando un armisticio para detener las hostilidades entre las tres grandes naciones ninja.

Por las calles una mujer de complexión delgada y facciones muy femeninas caminaba, siendo que entre sus brazos cargaba un pequeño bulto y a su lado caminaba muy serio y disimulando todo lo que podía el aparente esposa de la mujer. -¡Gine-san! ¡Bardock-san!- les llamaron de repente, haciendo que estos voltearan hacia donde les llamaban.

-¡Es muy lindo! Verdad que es un bebé muy lindo…- una señora le daba mimos al pequeño bebé que la mujer de antes cargaba entre sus brazos, siendo que su padre, un hombre alto, tez bronceada, una cicatriz en forma de equis en una de sus mejillas estaba de brazos cruzados esperando a que su "adorable" esposa dejara de estar jugando con la mujer aquella que los detuvo para ver al nuevo integrante del todo respetado y apreciado clan Son. -¿Y cuál es el nombre de esta preciosura?- preguntaba con una sonrisa cálida la mujer mirando a la otra la cual ladeo su cabeza, pues no habían pensado en un nombre para su segundo hijo.

-No se… Bardock, ¿Qué nombre me dijiste?-

Llamo a su esposo, el cual miraba el cielo azul de la aldea, este portaba el casi tradicional traje ninja con su banda de regulación su frente, como todo un Jounin de elite. -Creo que me habías dicho que se llamaría, Goku- sin mirar a su esposa y fingiendo indiferencia el Son mayor revelaban, causando que el pequeño ser que cargaba su esposa riese ante el nombre, pues le había gustado.

-¡Mira, Bardock! Le gusto el nombre…- el hombre de cabellos puntiagudos y que no parecían respetar ninguna lógica se llevo una de sus manos a su rostro, pues no entendía por que se había casado con una mujer como ella, aun que bien lo sabía, a pesar de no ser una ninja de elite como él, eso no quería decir que no se sintiera atraído por la gentileza que solo ella tenía con él y los suyos.

 _-"Maldita la hora en la que me enamore de ti, Gine… Pero, también gracias a ti soy un poco menos bruto"-_ pensó ruborizándose un poco el estricto shinobi, siendo que su esposa converso un poco mas con aquella señora que los había detenido para ver al bebé recién nacido, pues apenas y volvían del hospital.

Pasados un par de minutos adiciones, por fin le matrimonio llegaba a su casa, siendo recibidos por un pequeño de cabellera negra como la de su padre y larga que le llegaba mas allá de su cintura. -¡Papá…! ¡Mamá!- les llamo corriendo hacia sus progenitores que abrían la puerta de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa, Raditz? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- Gine con cuidado de no soltar a su bebé regaño a su hijo mayor al ver como este saltaba contento. -¡Quiero verlo! ¡Quiero ver a Nii-chan!- contento, el jovencito esperaba a que su madre le permitiera verlo, cosa que la hizo sonreír pues el entusiasmo en su hijo era muy evidente al saber que sería hermano mayor.

-Está bien, solo cálmate o voy a tirar a tu hermano-

Después de entrar por completo a la casa la mujer le permitió ver a Raditz quien era su hermano menor, el cual era idéntico a su padre, Bardock. -Se parece a papá- comento el chico mirando como dormía tranquilo el bebé o mejor dicho Goku bebé.

-¿Cómo te fue en la academia?- Bardock que se acerco a su hijo mayor y a su esposa le preguntaba siendo que el chico le miro momentáneamente. -Apenas hoy nos presentamos, papá… ¡Ya veras, me voy a convertir en el Saiyajin mas fuerte del clan!-

-Eso espero, al ser miembro del clan Son debes serlo-

-Bardock, no lo presiones tanto… Eso de los Saiyajin es solo una leyenda del clan, nosotros solo somos miembros del clan Son, nada más, no tenemos ningún Kekkei-Genkai o algo parecido- Gine le recrimino a su esposo el hecho de que le llenara la cabeza de historias fantásticas sobre el primer líder del clan Son, el cual se contaba tenía un poder tan grande como ningún otro ninja en su tiempo, al cual apodaron como el "Súper Saiyajin" por la extraña línea de sangre que supuestamente el clan tenia.

-Sí, si lo que tu digas…- Sin hacerle mucho caso, el hombre paso a un lado de su esposa tocándole la cabeza para después agitar sus cabellos cosa que la molesto pero hizo reír a su hijo Raditz.

-Nii-chan duerme mucho… ¿Está vivo?- esa nueva pregunta por parte de Raditz llamo la atención de su madre la cual soltó una pequeña risa al escucharlo. -jaja Como eres hijo, ya veras, cuando despierte de seguro no nos dejara dormir, justo como tú cuando estabas así de pequeñito-

Raditz se encogió de hombros pues escuchar aquellas palabras de su madre le avergonzaron…

* * *

Años después: Inicios de tercer guerra mundial ninja.

Un Goku adolescente estaba frente a frente a varios enemigos del rayo así como de la roca, habían logrado neutralizar el jutsu del dios trueno volador de su amigo Minato, por no decir que habían secuestrado a su también amiga y compañera de equipo, Kushina. Su sensei, Jiraiya se encontraba en otra parte, cumpliendo otra misión, siendo que durante el proceso habían secuestrado a Kushina cosa que los dos jóvenes no iban a permitir, solo que la situación se había salido de sus manos.

Heridas se miraban por todo su cuerpo, goteando sangre sin parar ante la mirada de la pelirroja que intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón para que se fuera pues las fuerzas enemigas lo superaban por mucho. -¡Goku Lárgate! ¡Salva a Minato y a ti! ¡GOKUUUUU!- atada y tirada en el suelo, la kunoichi como podía intentaba disuadir al joven de mirada negra el cual parecía no escucharle.

Manito a duras penas se podía mantener en pie, siendo que Goku le había protegido de un ataque que de seguro hubiera acabado con su vida de haberle dado.

-Nunca te abandonare, Kushina-chan… ¡Aun que me cueste la vida te salvare!- apretando uno de sus puños en determinación el joven exclamaba siendo que en ese instante varios ninjas enemigos se lanzaron al ataque de forma furiosa.

-¡Mueran ninjas de la hoja!-

 **-*¡BOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡MINATOOOO! ¡GOKUUUUUU…!- grito de forma atormentada al ver la gran explosión que había sucedido pensando lo peor.


	3. Segundo Fragmento piloto: idea 1

**Entre ninjas, entre guerreros (El Son mas fuerte)**

 _(Segundo fragmento piloto, universo alterno, Actitudes cambiadas levemente)_

* * *

Despertaba, sintiéndose desorientado en un lugar extraño, movió sus ojos un poco, limpiándolos como podía en contra de sus débiles manos que apenas y podían moverse, su cabeza dolía, por lo que sin demora se llevo una de sus manos a esta, encontrándose con varios vendajes que la cubrían en su totalidad, desconcertándolo así mismo también sintió su pecho vendado por lo que levanto un poco su torso, sobre la cama tan rustica y primitiva en la cual estaba, pero al menos era lo suficientemente cómoda como para decir que estaba en un buen lecho.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto el chico, mirando el cuarto en el cual estaba, pero no encontraba o miraba a nadie, mas varios pasos provocaron que se levantara de la cama con rapidez, pues pensaba que algún enemigo le había llevado a ese lugar, aun que… A hora que lo pensaba mejor, ¿Para qué lo iba a curar con tanta diligencia? Era absurdo pensar que quien lo tuviera en ese sitio le fuera hacer algo, hasta que de nueva cuenta fue distraído otra vez cuando miro como la puerta de la habitación se fue abriendo, dejando ver una mano llena de arrugas y tonalidades verdes, cosa que lo crispo de inmediato, mas intento mantener la compostura lo mejor posible y no demostrar ningún tipo de miedo o temor en lo general.

-Como veo por fin despertaste, jovencito- un "ser" parecido a un hombre se presento frente al Son, el cual estaba confundido por la extraña apariencia de aquel que le hablaba, ya que antenas se miraban en su frente, orejas largas y puntiagudas así como un gran cráneo y unos ojos agudos y atentos a cualquier cosa que este hiciera.

-Disculpe, pero, ¿Quién es usted?- sintiéndose un poco inseguro, el joven de dieciséis años preguntaba, esperando una respuesta de aquel hombre verde que vestía largas ropas similares a túnicas de colores blancos y azules oscuros.

-Bueno, me dicen Kami en la aldea… Supongo que ese es mi nombre jeje- bromeo un poco, caminando hacia una mesa cercana a la pared izquierda de la habitación.

-¿No sabe su nombre?- de forma un tanto ingenua el joven de cabello negro y con vendas en la cabeza preguntaba, ganándose de nuevo la mirada de aquel que se hacía llamar "Kami".

-jeje jeje- volvió a reír al escuchar las ocurrencias de ese chico, era justo y como Gohan lo había descrito, solo que era la primera vez que su joven nieto estaba en la aldea Namek como se le llamaba a esa parte tan remota del país del fuego. -Más importante que mi nombre, ¿Qué hace aquí el nieto de Son Gohan?- con voz amable le pregunto, a lo que el chico ladeo su cabeza indicando confusión, pues no se esperaba que ese hombre con antenas conociera a su abuelito Gohan.

-¿Conoce a mi abuelito?-

-Claro que lo conozco, nuestros clanes tienen mucha tradición chico…- Kami le respondió al joven, el cual no comprendía muy bien a que se refería con eso de "Tradición".

-¿A que se refiere con tradición?-

-Veras…- dejo varios contenedores con sustancias raras sobre la mesa de antes, para después ver a Gokú el cual estaba con una ceja arqueada esperando una respuesta. -Hace mucho tiempo, cuatro clanes firmaron una unión y ayuda mutua, los cuatro han sido respetados y admirados por los demás ninjas de todo el mundo…-

Gokú se sintió interesado por lo que aquel anciano verde le estaba contando, tanto que se sentó sobre la cama en la cual había estado, además, de que sentía su cuerpo adolorido por la cantidad de heridas que su cuerpo presentaba.

-El clan Senju, el clan Son, el clan Uzumaki y el clan Namek son los integrantes de ese acuerdo de ayuda y amistad mutua… Lastimosamente la tierra del remolino fue atacada y, la mayoría de sus miembros se han dispersado por el mundo…- reconocía, recordando ese acontecimiento hacia unos años atrás. -En su día, Uzumaki Ashima, Senju Hashirama, Namek Katattsu y Son Yamoshi fueron quienes firmaron el acuerdo, aun que se dice que los Son y los Namek llevamos siendo amigos desde tiempos de la gran diosa Kaguya-

-Son Yamoshi…- musito el joven, haciendo que Kami le mirara con un poco de intriga.

-¿A caso conoces a ese ancestro tuyo?-

-¿Eh? Bueno la verdad es que solo lo conozco por una estatua que está en la aldea jeje, pero cuénteme, ¿Cómo es que sabe tanto?-

-Edad joven, edad… Yo era apenas un niño cuando mi padre, Namek Katattsu firmo el acuerdo, precisamente fue mi padre quien me conto tantas cosas de ustedes, los Son, como por ejemplo la leyenda del Súper Saiyajin-

-¿Usted sabe algo sobre la leyenda del Kekkei-Genkai que el clan Son supuestamente tiene?- Gokú no podía esconder su fascinación sobre esa leyenda, pues siempre que escuchaba algo sobre ella sin dudas le interesaba saber mas y mas, cosa que se noto cuando se volvió a levantar de la cama esperando a que aquel "Namek" continuara hablando.

-Solo sé que hace siglos, un ninja de tu clan, estuvo a punto de morir cuando, un extraño acontecimiento sucedió, su cabello y ojos cambiaron y un poder inmenso despertó dentro de él, solo que el enemigo era muy superior y además, no pudo controlar todo el poder que había ganado por lo que lo perdió y termino muriendo a manos de sus enemigos, no sé si eso llego a pasar, pero lo único que si sé completamente es que Yamoshi fue un ninja poderoso pero justo, valiente y recto que siempre velo por su gente y los demás…-

Gokú se rasco un poco la nuca al escuchar aquellas palabras por parte de esa persona verde y con antenas en la frente, mas se dolió un poco por causa de las lesiones que tenía en esta misma. -Ay me duele la cabeza- Kami se giro para verle al escuchar cómo se quejaba, esbozando una nueva sonrisa por lo despistado que era ese chico que curiosamente era muy simpático y curioso.

-Sera mejor que descanses, chico…- Gokú miro de forma atenta al hombre de tez verde que se acerco a la puerta tras decirle aquellas palabras. -Una vez que te encuentres bien, varias de nuestras gentes te acompañaran a Konoha- cerró la puerta y dejo solo al chico de cabello negro el cual se sentó en la cama en la cual había despertado apenas unos minutos atrás.

* * *

Días después: Puertas de Konoha.

Junto a las puertas de Konoha se podían apreciar a varias personas, entre las cuales estaba presente, un Minato un tanto lastimado de su pierna derecha la cual la tenia enyesada, así mismo con varios vendajes en su brazo izquierdo, después de casi morir era lo mínimo que le debía preocupar, usaba muletas, claramente por su estado tan poco "bueno" para la nueva misión que su equipo debía cumplir, otra de las personas presentes era Jiraiya, el cual se miraba un poco consternado, pero sobre todo, preocupado por su alumna de cabellos rojos la cual parecía triste, tan triste que parecía que en cualquier momento sus ojos fueran a comenzar a derramar llanto sin parar. Choza Akimichi seria el remplazo de Minato en esta misión, así mismo Caulifla también se había unido, sobre todo por lo destrozado que estaba el clan después de recibir la mala noticia. Aun recordaba como su tía Gine no dejaba de llorar cuando llegaron a su casa con la banda destrozada de su hijo, Bardock a pesar de mostrarse firme y duro, había llorado también, a solas y en silencio, no demostrando el dolor que como padre sentía a su familia, él era así y se respetaba su postura fría, aun que cálida por dentro.

-Tal vez lo que te voy a decir no te ayude a recuperarte, Kushina pero…- la Saiyajin de cabello negro se acerco a su amiga Uzumaki la cual alzo la mirada, observando los ojos también oscuros de la integrante del clan Son. -Ese baka de mi primo Gokú, se sentiría mal si supiera que has llorado mucho por él…-

-¿A caso no sentías aprecio por tu primo, Caulifla-san?- sin creer las palabras de la guerrera, Kushina le recrimino un poco, mas esta permanecía un tanto firme en su mirada, sin inmutarse por la especie de reprimenda disfrazada de pregunta.

-No es eso, Kushina… Es solo que soy realista, Gokú dio su vida por salvarte, Minato casi la da por salvarte… A él no le gustaría verte llorar tanto, lo sé por qué lo conocía como si fuera mi hermano, aun que siempre lo trate mal, no puedo negar que lo he querido como mi familia que era-

La pelirroja se quedo callada, analizando las palabras de aquella chica de cabellos en punta que se alejo de ella, acercándose a hora a Minato, siendo que en eso Jiraiya se encamino al lado de la Uzumaki, pues sin dudas era de las personas más afectadas después de lo que paso días atrás.

-Kushina…-

-Ji-Jiraiya-sensei…- la chica pronuncio aquellas palabras, observando el rostro sereno del peliblanco, que intentaba transmitir confianza a la chica de mirada azul oscura.

-Se que no es fácil aceptarlo… Pero como ninjas que somos sabemos que nuestra vida pende de un hilo en cada nueva misión que aceptamos, Gokú siempre se esforzó por ser un gran ninja, defendió a Minato, te protegió a ti, cuido de los suyos hasta con su último aliento, sin dudas cumplió su sueño: Ser el más fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos- Jiraiya poso una de sus manos sobre el hombro izquierdo de la Uzumaki, la cual intentaba no llorar por las palabras que el ninja mujeriego le acababa de decir, tan difícil era aceptar lo que paso, ella no podía simplemente aceptar que Gokú hubiera muerto por salvarla, parecía un acto tan inútil como desesperado para no aceptar el destino del chico alegre y siempre sonriente que la protegió y salvo en más de una ocasión, quería verlo de nuevo, quería ver sus cabellos largos y alocados, quería pronunciar su nombre y tal vez, por fin ser franca y reconocer lo que sentía por el chico.

Jiraiya se giro a ver a Choza Akimichi y a Caulifla que se había terminado de despedir de Minato el cual por su condición tan lastimada no podría ir a la nueva misión del equipo 10, pero en eso, los pasos en contra de la tierra llamaron la atención de todos, alzando sus miradas y observando hacia el horizonte que se alzaba por el camino central a la aldea, abriendo sus bocas y ojos a más no poder cuando miraron la sonrisa radiante de un fantasma o eso parecía pues la sombra y sus ojos denotaban la intensidad en su aura viva.

-Hola…- hablo con tal tono despreocupado, como comúnmente hablaba, desprendiendo una confianza que solo él tenía.

-Go… Gok…- con un nudo en la garganta Kushina intento hablar, pero sus palabras se miraron completamente frenadas por las ganas de llorar, así mismo Jiraiya, Choza, Minato y Caulifla no daban crédito a lo que miraban.

-¡Gokú! ¡¿Eres tú?!- Jiraiya se adelanto a las preguntas de los demás chicos, haciendo que el mencionado se tocara la nuca y esbozara una sonrisa aun más tonta que las que por lo general siempre tenía en su rostro.

-Claro que soy yo, Jiraiya-sensei, ¿A caso no me reconoce?- pregunto de una forma tan vaga y tan cargada de su esencia que no había duda, era el autentico y tonto chico cuyo nombre era bien conocido por todos: Son Gokú.


	4. Futuros arcos para mis historias

**Después de mi reincorporación a la vida laboral después de mis problemas de salud y una reciente crisis de creatividad, creo que ya me voy recuperando en mis ideas y como tal se me han ocurrido varios arcos que podría incluir en la segunda temporada de Los Ninjas Son y en Fairy Dragon, aun que para entenderlos mis apreciados tendrán que estar mas o menos enterados de lo que a estado sucediendo en ambas historias principales. Bueno, estos son los posibles arcos que podrían ver en un futuro en alguna de mis historias principales antes mencionadas y de los cuales por evidentes razones aviso de antemano de posibles spoilers importantes, por lo que están advertidos, aun que tambien voy a procurar no revelar trama importante.**

 ** _Arco de entrenamiento: Los Ninjas Son 2. -El continente plateado-_**

El argumento en esta saga es simple como la propia estructura del fic en si, aun que planeo mas que el inicio lo sea, para que después pase a una buena pelea para Gohan, pues esta saga estaría centrado en él. La cosa seria así, como muchos sabrán, en el canon de Naruto, Gaara fallece por la extracción de su Biju, bueno, en mi versión crossover esto no va a cambiar, solo que, como aquellos que van al corriente con la segunda temporada, se abran dado cuenta evidentemente, de que no agregue a la viejita kawai de Chiyo al rescate de Gaara que en mi fic es chica, por lo que su sacrificio para revivir a la Kazekage no podría ser posible, por lo que inequívocamente Gokú va a tener que ir a la Tierra para pedirles a las esferas del dragón que la revivan, mientras esto pasa, Gohan emprenderá un pequeño viaje de entrenamiento al otro lado del mar, tal vez Gokú se lleve a la mayoría de sus esposas, ya saben para que sus amigos las conozcan y por ende también para que estas conozcan el mundo de donde su esposo viene, el caso es que durante su entrenamiento esperando a que revivían a Gaara, Gohan y sus acompañantes (pues no seria mala idea que varias de sus chicas fueran con él para desarrollar aun mas los lazos afectuosos) se van a involucrar en algo mucho mas peliagudo.

 _ **Arco de los cazadores de dragones: Fairy Dragón. -El secreto del fuego sagrado-**_

Bueno, la verdad es que no sé muy bien en que momento de la historia de Gohan en Fairy Tail podría integrar esta posible saga, la cual giraría entorno a la magia de Gohan y a los Dragon Slayer de quinta generación que aparecen en el manga de la misión de los 100 años de Fairy Tail, aun me faltan detalles sobre su desarrollo o sucesos mas importantes, solo puedo adelantar que en esta saga se va a dar respuesta sobre el por que del cambio de comportamiento que Gohan sufre al activar su magia de Dragon Slayer, así como que va a profundizar mucho mas en el tema de las dos calamidades que aun quedan por enfrentar. Obvio todo esto también vendría acompañado una muy evidente profundización sobre las relaciones de Gohan y algunas de sus chicas, sobretodo las que aun no desarrollan algún lazo afectuoso con él.

 **Tengo unas ideas mas, pero aun están en etapas "iniciales", ya saben, aun no se como exactamente se pueden desarrollar, quien o quienes serian los enemigos a vencer y esas cosas. Ojo, no hay que confundir estos arcos con los propios arcos que ya tengo previstos para las historias, son solo arcos que se podrían agregar en determinado caso. Bueno, amigos, me gustaría leer sus opiniones de ser posible y mejor aun si me pueden aportar alguna idea que pueda considerar serian de gran apoyo. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide deseándoles lo mejor. Nos vemos.**


End file.
